


tell me, i'm your baby.

by WylieCoyote98



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WylieCoyote98/pseuds/WylieCoyote98
Summary: Eve and Villanelle share a quiet moment after their decision on the bridge.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	tell me, i'm your baby.

They sit quietly, the bustle of the other patrons fading away to white noise. Villanelle stirs her cocktail with the little olive prone toothpick while Eve stares blankly into the murky brown of her own glass of whiskey. Each seems to be waiting for the other to make the first move, to say something. It’s been nearly two hours since they walked away from the bridge together, so close together that their hands brushed, and they sat down at the bar. Eve didn’t question it when Villanelle ordered for the both of them, but she did smile. Small and careful, and just this side of hopeful. Neither woman is sure what time it is when Eve finally asks,

“So what now?” 

“There’s always Studio 338,” Villanelle ventures. “I hear the nightlife there is impeccable.” 

Eve picks up the glass and downs at least half of her drink. She tries to think of a wise remark, something smart to say, but any sharp retort dies at the back of her throat. “Dancing would be nice,” Eve says instead. 

Villanelle nods. “Seeing as how we were so rudely interrupted last time.” 

“Do I want to know?” Eve muses and Villanelle inhales sharply; shakes her head. “Then don’t tell me.” There are some things about this murderous miracle of a woman that Eve has long come to realize that she is better off not being privy to. 

Villanelle reaches out, curls her hand around Eve’s, squeezes tightly, holds on like she’s scared that if she doesn’t, she’ll drift away. “Hey,” Villanelle says, voice oddly, heart-wrenchingly soft. “It’s going to be alright.” 

“I know,” Eve says, and she knows she’s said it too quickly the moment the words leave her mouth. She feels the pressure of tears at the back of her eyes and curses; she won’t cry again tonight. She can’t. Her heart is beating quick, erratic, as she shifts her hand beneath Villanelle’s and laces their fingers together. 

“I’ll protect you,” Villanelle says, eyes burning. “You won’t have to worry about anything, ever again.” 

Eve lifts her free hand, resting it gently against the side of Villanelle’s face, thumb stroking across her prominent cheekbone. “I know,” she says once more, and she realizes that she does. Some part of Eve has always known, and she realizes, mournfully, maddeningly, that she cannot remember the last time she was this happy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me at nicoloalkaysani on tumblr


End file.
